True Lovers Are Silly
by Serafina Claremond
Summary: All her life, Veronica had learned from her uncle that the Weasley family was a disgrace to the wizarding world. She had been taught to despise them and to look down on them. So naturally, she befriended them. And then, fell in love with one.
1. Let Us Begin

Once upon a time a girl named Veronica lived a wonderful life with her caring mum and dad. No scratch that. That is a complete lie because Miss Veronica's parents were actually Death Eaters and they spent most of Veronica's life in Azkaban.

Yes, my parents were Death Eaters. Terrible, murderous people they were. And my mum wanted me to be one too. She never expected that she would want me to be a Death Eater until I was the mere age of five. I had accidentally conjured a patronus while my uncle was around. He saw my beautiful silver phoenix flying through the sky and decided to take me to Azkaban to show my mum. I couldn't conjure it up again in front of her because I wasn't able to be happy in that dreadful cell. Nevertheless, my uncle explained it to her and she laughed. Her laugh was high and exhilarated and even then, it made my ears feel as though they were crumbling. I had to endure her laugh, Auntie Narcissa's cruel comments, and Uncle Lucius's put downs of the Weasley family all my life. When your pure-blood family has taught you to hate Muggle-borns and Muggles, your uncle and parents are Death Eaters, and your last name is Lestrange, you are forced to endure a lot of things.

Yes, my last name is Lestrange. My mum is Bellatrix and my dad Rodolphus. Me? I'm Veronica. Veronica Merope Isabella Lestrange. And this is the story of how I fell in love with Fred Weasley.


	2. Year One

I was eleven years old when I was to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was timid as I walked up and down the the Hogwarts Express, trying to find an empty compartment. A voice spoke up asking if I needed a place to sit as I was about to start another stroll. I turned around and matched the voice to the redheaded boy. Nodding shyly, I walked into the compartment after he did. As I did so, I instantly noticed two identical redheaded boys sitting side by side. One was petting a rat and the other glanced up, ours locking in an instant. The way the smile began to play out on his lips was enough to make my heart speed up. Here I was, only eleven, falling for a boy I didn't even know.

I managed to tear my eyes away and gain my voice back long enough to say to the beautiful boy, "Hello. You don't mind me sitting here do you?"

Without a glance, the twin with the rat said, "Of course not. You can sit next to Percy." I assumed that the boy who had invited me in was Percy and sat down next to him, still sneaking glances at the other twin. "I'm Fred and that's George." I felt something strange emanating from the words he spoke.

Quite softly, I said, "You're lying." The twins' eyes snapped up and looked at me as though I had grown an extra head. After all, here I was, a timid girl boldly accusing them of such things. I tilted my head questioningly.

"How do you know we were lying? Not even our mum can tell us apart," the real Fred asked. I saw a twinkle in his eyes.

"I happen to have an uncanny ability to tell when people are lying." I laughed lightly and glanced at Percy. "What year are you in?"

"I'm a third year. These two are first years. Are you the same age as well, uhm, I don't believe you mentioned your name yet. My apologies."

"I'm a first year as well. My name is Veronica, but really, I'd rather you call me 'Ronni'."

"Do you have any other abilities besides being able to tell if one is lying to you?" Percy asked, eyeing me carefully.

"I can turn myself into a white tiger. You know, like an animagus. It's supposed take years to master but for some strange reason, I'm able to do it already." I smiled shyly, one that could hopefully be taken as modest. I really wasn't proud of my extra powers; that was my mum's job. Wanting the change the subject, I asked, "what house are you in, Percy?"

Suddenly, a bundle of girls rushed past and Percy stood up just as quickly. He said stiffly, "I'll be back soon. Stay out of trouble." I nodded as Fred and George grinned mischievously. Seeing them smile, I noticed their freckles and the way it matched their flaming red hair and green eyes. _They sure look familiar._

Something possessed me to ask, "What is your last name?" They looked at each other and laughed.

"You mean to say that you haven't guessed yet?" They laughed again as I shook my head. "I thought that the hand-me-down robes or the red hair would have been a dead giveaway. We're Weasleys," George said proudly._ Of course, it was only natural that the people kind enough to offer me a seat would be the ones I have been taught to hate growing up._

"Oh, do you have more brothers?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Although, Uncle Lucius tended to exaggerate such things. He made it sound as if the Weasleys were big enough to be their own army.

"Yes, of course. There's Bill, the oldest, Charlie, who's five years older than us, Ron, who is two years younger than us, and finally, Ginny, the baby and the only girl of the family," Fred answered kindly.

Remembering that Percy hadn't answered my question, I asked again, "What house is Percy in? And your other brothers? And your parents? Sorry, if I'm being a bit of a bugger. Your family seems much more interesting than mine."

"Weasleys are Gryffindors," they said proudly. Their smiles were cheeky and almost matched, if not for the way Fred's made my heart sing.

"Every generation of Weasleys have been in Gryffindor. What about your family?" Fred asked genuinely whilst George went back to play with the rat.

"Oh. Uhm. My family is made up mostly of purebloods, so they were all in Slytherin. Come to think of it, two weren't: my favorite cousin and an uncle." My heart had quickened from anxiety; discussing my family tended to do this to me.

"That's rather interesting. My dad works for the Ministry of Magic. What do your parents do?" He seemed so sincere as he asked, as though he really wanted to know. A part of me strongly believed that he did.

"My mum and dad have gone away," I replied, the lie nervously rolling off my tongue. I had already begun lying to this boy that I had started to fall for. "So I live with my mum's favorite sister and her family." Not wanting to continue, I silently hoped for an interruption; my wish was received. Percy rushed back into the compartment, urging us to put on our robes. I grabbed mine from my bag and put them on quickly.

* * *

As we followed Professor McGonagall down the corridor, Fred tapped me on the shoulder and began to lean in. I caught my breath as I waited for his lips to meet my cheek, but instead he whispered, "If you get in to Slytherin like the rest of your family, George and I might have to shun you." He smiled, letting me know that he was joking so I grinned back. Fred brushed against my arm as he made to pass me and I shivered, trying to calm my heart down. _He's so adorable._

"Oops, sorry," I apologized to the person I had bumped into. It was a girl with dark skin who had a smile to show that she honestly didn't care. I stretched my hand and said, "Hullo. I'm Ronni. Sorry again."

She took my hand and said, "Oh, it's alright. I'm Angelina. And this Alicia," She pointed to the girl standing next to her. I was about to greet her as well when Professor McGonagall began to speak.

"Now, as I call your name, please come up and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. From there, when your house has been chosen, you will go and sit at your house's table." I had luckily been able to speak with Professor McGonagall only moments before, asking her if she could keep my last name under wraps. She assured me that she understood and promised not to use it. I was eternally grateful that at least someone would understand how shameful I was of my mum and dad. She began going down the list alphabetically. When she got to me, I walked up and sat down on the stool. I could feel the hat thinking and considering which house to place me in. I knew that all I could do was wait. I thought about the houses and being in Slytherin. In Slytherin, I could be the most powerful witch of my year; even more so, more powerful than my mum. But if I was placed in Gryffindor, great things awaited me. More powerful, special, and precious than the darkness and evil I would gain from being in Slytherin. I imagined growing up to be like my mother. But I couldn't take it so I opened my eyes and breathed, "Gryffindor please."

The hat fidgeted and whispered, "Really?" When it felt me nod, it announced, "Well then. GRYFFINDOR." The Gryffindor table's cheers were unmistakeable. I looked and saw Fred clapping harder and cheering louder than anyone else. I winked at him and flounced my way down to the table to sit by myself, waiting for two particular redheaded boys to join me.

I watched as Fred made his way up to the seat. Once there, he have George a thumbs up. The hat barely touched his head when it called out, "GRYFFINDOR." He ran down to the table and gave me hug. I could have sworn that my heart literally stopped for more than a few seconds. George came down next and pointed to another redheaded boy that I hadn't seen before. He mouthed, "That's Charlie." I nodded and waved at him as the twins sat down on either side of me. I had never felt a joy as extreme as this one; one that let me know I was finally where I belonged.

* * *

"I cannot believe that I am already swamped with homework. It's only the first day of classes!" I groaned. Complaining to my new friends Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet was a new hobby of mine. "I think perhaps we should go find Fred and George. Yes?"

"Of course we would. Unless you want alone time with them?" Angelina questioned. I looked at her incredulously and began to shake my head.

"You really are something, Angelina. But of course, come with me. We will all be best of friends. All five of us," I grinned at her and skipped off to the two redheaded boys in the corner. "Hello, George. Hello, Fred."

"Ronni!" Fred exclaimed. He smiled at me with his childish grin and stared at me for a moment. I could have stared back into eyes for all of eternity if Angelina hadn't noticed and said, "HELLO. Earth to Ronni." I snapped out of my daze and giggled.

"So how are your classes, Freddie?" I asked, sitting between the twins and leaning towards Fred. I looked at him questioningly whilst Angelina and Alicia sat down next to George. The three of them launched into a conversation about how horrible our potions teacher, Professor Snape, really was. Fred rolled his eyes and said, "Oh well. All of my teachers think that George and I are going to be just like Percy. And Snape, of course, there's no denying it, hates our guts. The two of us talked throughout class, and he took away 20 points! It's only the first day, and Gryffindor is at 0."

"Wait, Fred. You mean to tell me, that the 20 points I earned in Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class this morning, is gone because of you and George talking?" I squealed furiously.

"Yep, that's right! Have you, perhaps, come up with our nicknames, yet?" George interrupted. I slowly shook my head as a boy popped out.

"Hello, George. Fred," He said their names rather aimlessly, which meant that he hadn't quite figured out how to tell the twins apart. Then again, I guess it was quite easy for me to tell who was who since one's eyes made my heart burst with happiness and sing with joy whilst the other's just made me smirk. "And who are these pleasant young ladies?" He winked at Alicia, Angelina, and me. The three of us began to giggle.

"Hello, Lee. These are our friends, Alicia, Angelina, and Ronni. Girls, this is Lee Jordan. He's in our Potions class," George said as he introduced us all.

"Miss Ronni. I daresay you look quite familiar. Do you have any infamous family members?" Lee questioned. Suddenly, it felt as though time had froze (and most certainly not in the way . My sole purpose was to not be compared to my mother so I had asked all of my teachers to refrain from saying my last name and not mentioning my family at all. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into me.

I looked up and boldly said, "No, I do not."

"Are you sure? I think you're hiding something from us. We're all friends here. You should just tell us."

"We just met, so I wouldn't exactly consider us friends." As the last word calmly slipped off my tongue, I blinked. I had lost. With a sense of urgency, I picked up my book bag and scurried down the corridor. But if I had scurried a little bit faster, I would not have overheard Lee say to the rest of them, "Well, she's a bit sensitive, isn't she?" The tears began to fall.

* * *

I was in the common room, sitting on the couch by myself when an arm wrapped around me. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into Fred's.

"Are you okay, Ronni? I'm sorry about Lee. We just met him and truth be told, he didn't seem to be that big of a prat earlier." Fred rolled his eyes and looked at me. I was taken aback a little and couldn't really speak.

"I'm fine, really, Fred." He pulled me into a hug, and rubbed my back.

"Good because I'm sure the six of us will be best of friends. You, me, George, Angelina, Alicia, and Lee. I'm sure of it. But only if you're okay with that. Are you, my dear?"

Into his chest, I whispered, "Of course. I'd like that."


	3. Year Two, Part One

The birds were singing, the sun was shining; it was a beautiful day that anyone could enjoy. Anyone except me. I was currently being isolated from the outside world in the Malfoy Manor. All thanks to one little boy named Draco.

It was summertime. Year two was soon to start and I couldn't believe it. Seeing as how year one had gone by so fast, I should have expected the time between to as well. By the time school was over, Fred, George, and I were practically inseparable. If I had the red hair and matching freckles, I'd probably be considered their sister. I joined in on their mild pranks, but still scolded them when they did big ones. Although, it was hard to be serious when I scolded them because their pranks were usually sinister and hilarious. It was quite difficult to act as the responsible one, especially with the identical mischievous smiles they flashed at me.

While on the Hogwarts Express, we promised to write each other weekly. He gave me the address to the burrow but I couldn't give him mine. I knew that if I told Fred that I lived at the Malfoy Manor, all hopes of no one knowing my family of origin would be destroyed. Although I did silently give myself a mental beating because Fred, being the only person I could actually trust at Hogwarts, would never tell my secret. Instead, I assured Fred that my owl, Raewyn, would be reliable and intelligent enough to come back home to me.

Now it was currently the end of July and there were so many letters from Fred, that my dear, lovely cousin Draco had noticed (by coming into my room without permission, might I add) and told Aunt Narcissa. Auntie told Uncle Lucius and Raewyn was taken away. I was now currently in a dwindling state of sadness but did my so-called family care? I think not.

Only one good thing came out of this summer and it was the fact that I was twelve years old, which meant that I could get my own broomstick. In his letters, Fred promised that he would teach me as soon as we were back at Hogwarts, since he and George were bound to be the next beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The thought made me smile. Really though, anything about Fred made me smile.

"Veronica, dear. It's time to go. We're going to visit your mother and father in Azkaban," Auntie Narcissa's voice rang. Her voice was light but when it was, the sound of irritation was being masked.

"Just a minute, Auntie. I'll be right down," I responded. My body vibrated with impatience as I called her 'Auntie'. It was mandatory for me and I dreaded it awfully much. But I couldn't lash out at them again - "one more strike and you are out of this house," Uncle Lucius had said the last time - I'd have no where to go.

"Veronica, dear, time to go." The voice came again, this time with no masking at all.

"Coming, Auntie," I replied, mustering up as much politeness as I possibly could.

"Veronica Lestrange, you will get down here this instance. Your beloved aunt does not need to call you more than once. Understand?" A gruff voice climbed the stairs and into my room.

"Yes, Uncle." And with that, I slammed my door closed and scurried down the hall. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Walking along the corridors of Azkaban was quite damaging to my health. If it weren't for uncle's past, perhaps there'd be less dementors hovering. But no, we get to have the entire guard. Honestly, what do they think my uncle could possibly do? Especially with at 12 year old on his hands?

"Veronica, darling, look at how much you've grown." My mother reached over and touched my cheek. It was gesture of which that should've felt very motherly if not for her too cold hands and too rough skin. Instinctively, I flinched. "It's quite terrible though how you're not in Slytherin. When your aunt wrote to me, your father and I were disappointed. But don't worry, we shan't disown you. For you are nothing like Sirius and Nymphadora."

My mother's large, psychotic smile was displayed proudly on her face. Her features were devilish while mine were cherubic, even if we shared them. Everything I had was on her as well, but more intense. We both had brown, curly hair, but hers was darker and wilder than mine. Her nose was sharp and her skin was much paler.

"Mother, hello." I had to keep my voice steady, just so that my fear of Azkaban and dislike of my family could be concealed. My father hadn't even acknowledged me and was showering Draco with complements; my mother soon followed suit. I was done with and most likely because of being in Gryffindor. Even if my mother said I shan't be disowned, I knew that I was far less liked now because of it.

* * *

I took a deep breath of the fresh air and absorbed the sounds of children saying good bye to their parents. The Malfoys saw no need of seeing me off, so here I was, on my own once again. I stepped onto the express, eyes scanning for any flash of red hair. I caught sight of Percy's and we exchanged polite waves. As I kept walking, George stepped right in front of my pathway.

"Hello, Ronni. Pleasure seeing you again," he greeted me. "I missed you and your letters so much." It was just like George to try and pretend to be Fred. I would've thought that by now, he would be used to the fact that I could always tell when he was pretending.

"Oh, hello, Fred. You must want to know what I thought of your plan to get back at George, yes? Because, quite honestly, I thought that the plan screamed brilliance. He'll never see it coming," I said, choosing my words carefully. After a beat, I smirked at George and he reluctantly gave up his façade.

"How'd you know it was me, Twinkles?" he asked.

"How would I not know? George, you know very well I'm able to tell when someone is lying, so why bother pretending to be your brother?" I questioned him, knowing that this was an argument.

"Because it's fun," he retorted. I was just about to retaliate when Fred popped up next to his brother, momentarily causing me to be brain dead. George smirked knowingly while Fred simply held my gaze.

"Ronni," he said. Even though I was only 12 years old, the sound of my name from his lips was all it took for my heart to jump over more than a few beats. "How was your summer? You stopped writing letters to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Raewyn got hurt and we didn't have any other owls I could use. You didn't miss them much though, did you?" I asked. "You knew you would see me in a month's time."

George laughed and said, "Of course he missed your letters. All he did was wait for them to arrive. You should have seen him when they stopped; he was all sulky-" _thwack._ I smiled as Fred slapped George across the chest. The twinkle in George's eye seemed to never disappear, even as he headed into the compartment. Fred was about to follow when he grabbed my hand and said, "And for the record, I _did not_ sulk."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I know it's short ! But HEY! It's been, like, a YEAR since I updated. I got this sudden urge to open this file and something. It may not be much. But hopefully I'll get the next chapter up in less than six months !:D

And since Year Two was a bit too short for my liking, I'll probably make the next chapter or two about year two as well. Depends how it all turns out !

Again : Read and Review ! and check my grammar. (: THANKS!


	4. Year Two, Part Two

**Chapter Three.**

"Ronni!" I looked up from my Potions book and saw Fred running towards me. "I need your help." "What's wrong, Fred?"

"You know how our Potions essay is due tomorrow morning to Professor Snape?" He asked spat out.

I answered tentatively, "Yes, of course. I finished it yesterday." His eyes lit up. "No. Fred, I will not allow you to copy another essay of mine. Snape almost caught us the last time." His eyes began to silently plead. "No." I sighed. "Fine." _Curse his eyes._

"You are a gift sent from the heavens!" he exclaimed. Fred pulled me up off from my seat and into a hug, practically lifting me off the ground.

As he set me back down, I looked at him crossly, "Don't you forget it." He grinned cheekily, sat down next to me, and started rewording parts of my essay for the last five inches of his parchment.

* * *

I was in a pickle. Professor Snape had called to see me - and only me - after class for a "special meeting." From the way he told me to make sure I stayed after class, I thought it was about the essay Fred had copied from me the day before.

"Miss..._Ronni,"_ Professor Snape started, "it has come to my attention that you are in need of a little guidance."

My eyes gave me away; they lit up with confusion. I responded, "I'm sorry? I don't believe I understand."

"Then let me clarify for you. Your aunt and uncle are worried about you. For what reasons, I don't care. But, as one of your teachers I am required to discuss their worries with you for your own good." I was still confused, even more so since Professor Snape spoke very slowly and it took me time to process what he said.

"I don't think my aunt and uncle have very much ground for being worried, Professor, if you don't mind me saying." He waved me off with a flick of his hand.

"Nevertheless, Miss - " He paused and looked at me daringly, "_Lestrange_, I am under the pretense that you have been busying yourself with the Mister Weasleys." Unwillingly, I flinched when he said my true last name. "As you know, over the past year, they have established a reputation as troublemakers. Now I assume that as an intelligent, hard-working student you would not to ruin any chances at establishing your own reputation here at Hogwarts? Especially if you would like to be a prefect or Head Girl when the time arrives."

I knew he had good points; but I simply could not bring myself to agree with him. Fred and George were my friends and they wouldn't taint my reputation in front of any teachers. "With all respect, Professor Snape, I don't think that _my friends _are a hindrance. Thank you for your concern though."

"It is not of my concern, only my obligation. You may go now. Heed my advice if you want to do well here." With that, I fled the room.

As I was walking up the moving staircases, a pair of hands covered my eyes. My first reaction was to scream for help, but I suppressed the urge. This was Hogwarts, the safest place I could possibly be. So I hit my attacker in the stomach with my elbow.

"OOMPH. Honestly, Ronni did you have to do that?" Fred exclaimed. He fell into step beside me and I shot him a look. "Okay, I possibly might have deserved that. But in my defense, I had to cover your eyes. Pranking is in my blood. I'm sorry though." He grinned cheekily.

"Oh, Freddie. You know I can't possibly stay mad at you," I said, a faint blush creeping onto my cheeks. Before I could let it go any further, I changed the subject. "Do you want to go study in the common room for our Transfiguration exam next week?" Fred burst into laughter. He stopped long enough to tell the Fat Lady our password before resuming his hysterical fit.

"Our winter holiday is next week, Ronni. Do you really think anybody is going to be studying for this exam?" I was about to protest, pointing out that, regardless of that, Professor McGonagall would still make the test plenty difficult when he continued with, "And don't you think that Professor McGonagall and other professors here would know that? The exams aren't going to be difficult at all."

"Fred Weasley. Not everyone takes class as lightly as you and George. You are aware of that, yes?" I gave him a stern look as serious as I could muster. Unfortunately, it didn't wipe off his cute smirk. "How about this: I will study with you and do my homework for the next week if, and only if, you visit George and I at the Burrow this holiday?" My heart surged with happiness as he asked me.

I didn't have to hesitate, think, or process when I said, "That's a deal."

* * *

_Dear Uncle Lucius, _

_ I hope you, Auntie, and Draco are doing wonderfully while I am away. And if you have visited my mum and dad in my absence, I hope you have been sending them my love too. _

_ I do, however, have a question for you and Auntie. I was wondering if this holiday, I could visit my friends and stay with them for a few days. I wouldn't be intruding; they genuinely invited me into their homes. Please let me know soon so I can be able to arrange things with them before we leave Hogwarts. _

_ On a different note, I have been studying endlessly for my exams and hope to bring in good grades this quarter. _

_ All my love,_

_ Veronica_

* * *

_Veronica._

_ I have sent your parents your love. _

_ And who are these friends of yours?_

_ Lucius_

* * *

_Dear Uncle Lucius,_

_ The _friend_ that has invited me is Angelina Johnson. She is in many of my classes and if you do speak to Professor Snape, he can be able to verify that she is indeed my friend. _

_ With love,_

_ Veronica_

* * *

_Veronica. _

_ You may go. _

_ I have discussed this with your aunt and a few of your professors. _

_ If I find out you are staying with _a different family_ you can be sure that there will be consequences._

_ Lucius_

* * *

**Author's Note: **NO YOU AREN'T DREAMING. Yes I have updated. HaHa. So I decided that year two will mostly likely be split into ONE MORE CHAPTER. To show the holiday break and the rest of the year that i want you to see. heh.


	5. Year Two, Part Three

_Veronica-_

_I wish you the best at Angelina's house. Have fun. And be sure to study more when you get back to Hogwarts. Draco will need _someone_ to look up to when he arrives next year._

_~Your Auntie Narcissa_

* * *

_Veronica._

_Enjoy your trip. _

_Do not do anything we would disapprove of._

_Lucius_

* * *

_Home._This was a home, but it definitely wasn't mine. This one was full of love, much unlike the one I had been forced to call home. That home was composed of dark magic; it broke down your happiness before you even had a chance. _What am I doing here?_ Uncle Lucius would be sure to catch me. I turned around, attempting to make my getaway. _I should turn around and hide, tell Fred I couldn't make -_

"Veronica!" I stiffened as I heard a female voice called my full name. Then I realized that the voice was not icy or cold; it almost sounded...welcoming. I turned back to the house and saw a lady at the doorway, a rather large smile on her face. The smile - though the person it belonged to was a stranger - felt familiar. It was Fred's less mischievous smile.

"Hello. You must be Mrs. Weasley," I said politely, extending my hand out for her. She took me by surprise and hugged me. I felt stiff and awkward; it felt a little odd being hugged by a motherly figure. I lightly patted her on the back. She let go and looked at me.

"Yes, yes. Fred has told me much about you," she said, adding hastily, "and George too, of course." She smiled again and ushered me in to the house. "Fred Weasley! Your_ friend_ has arrived." A small blush began to creep up my neck at the emphasize of the word _friend._

"Your house is quite homey, Mrs. Weasley," I commented. The Burrow, as Fred had called it, was quite different from the Malfoy Manor. It was cluttered and not the least bit roomy. Retracing my words, I silently hoped she wouldn't take it to any offense.

"Oh, thank you, Veronica," she said, a little tensely. "It's what happens when you are bestowed with seven children." _That _was_ a terrible thing to say._

"I apologize. I didn't mean it quite like that. It feels lived in, like a family actually lives here."

Her eyes lit up at my words and she said, "I know you didn't mean it like that. It's been quite difficult with all of our children and Arthur - Mr. Weasley's job." Neither Fred nor George nor any of the other siblings had shown themselves yet which was increasing our suspicions of their current whereabouts.

"What does Mr. Weasley do?" I asked, not wanting the awkward atmosphere to stay even though I already knew the answer to that. Uncle Lucius always spoke about how much he loathed Mr. Weasley and his department.

"He works at the Ministry. Mr. Weasley is very good at what he does. Honestly, if it weren't for Lucius Malfoy and his influence, my Arthur would have been promoted by now!" She exclaimed. "You know, Veronica, you seem quite mature for your age. It doesn't feel like I'm talking to one of Fred's schoolmates."

"That sounds about right. Certain circumstances have caused me to act a little older than I am, I suppose. Although, I do enjoy playing pranks on the twins when the time is appropriate." I smiled genuinely. Then her eyes lit up as though she had forgotten something.

"Oh! Silly me! I apologize for my lack of manners. Are you hungry? It seems that the boys are up to something; we might as well eat a bit before they arrive." I was about to decline when my stomach growled, excited by the prospect of homemade food cooked with motherly love.

"I would love something to eat."

* * *

"Mum! I smell that you've whipped up something quite delicious!" George's voice rang from the outside. When the twins walked in, they looked as though a pygmy puff had bitten them.

"Surprised?" I asked coyly. Fred's smile could've melted my face off if I hadn't been trying so hard to seem aloof with Mrs. Weasley around.

"Of course I am. I've been awaiting your arrival since I invited you. I simply forgot that you were coming today. Silly me." A light blush was arriving onto my cheeks as our eyes met, our gaze lingering.

George gave the two of us a brief look and then pointedly looked at his mother. "Mum?" He started, "Can you help me with something? Upstairs? Please?" George smiled tightly. It took a few seconds but Mrs. Weasley jumped up and scurried upstairs with George following close behind.

A tingling feeling rose in my stomach, spreading each step Fred took towards me. I knew he wasn't going to kiss me; that would be silly. We were only twelve years old. _That doesn't mean I wouldn't like it._ It was nonsense. Such behavior was inappropriate for our age. _Lying is to see him is as well. _He picked up my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you, Ronni," he whispered.

* * *

"...and that's Bill," Mr. Weasley finished.

"Your family is quite interesting, Mr. Weasley," I said. You could tell that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were quite proud of their family simply through the way they spoke whenever they mentioned one of them. It was sweet and made me yearn for a family like that.

"Why thank you, Veronica," he said. I didn't quite feel like I needed to correct Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when they used my full name; it was comforting to hear my name spoken with sincerity and not cold indifference. "What is your family like?" I mentally cringed.

"Mum and Dad are busy a lot. My aunt and uncle take care of me," I lied easily. It seemed as though I was lying a lot lately; I had lied to Fred, Uncle Lucius, and now, an actual caring father, Mr. Weasley.

"Dad? Are you done boring Veronica? I want to show her where she'll be sleeping," Fred prodded, only masking his whines a little bit.

"Where _will_ Veronica be staying?" Mr. Weasley asked. My heart started racing, hoping I wouldn't be sharing a room with Fred and George. I had had enough of their pranks at Hogwarts.

"She'll be sleeping in Ginny's room," George answered. He smirked at me as Fred winked. _Sigh_.

"Very well then." _Not quite._

* * *

I was having trouble sleeping. Ginny was a deep sleeper, making no noises. But my heart was racing, wondering what would really happen if Lucius called me. _Hoot. Hoot._ I saw the Weasley's owl outside of the window. A rush of courage came over me and I walked to the window to let the owl in.

I sat at back down with the owl on my arm. "You're a pretty owl, aren't you?" I cooed. Robotically, I reached into my bag and grabbed a piece of parchment. I scribbled a note on it quickly. Once it was secured to the owl, he flew off and out the window. Writing another note, I chose my words carefully as to not hurt anyone's feelings.

I walked out of Ginny's room quietly, careful not to wake her. Fred came out of his room too and upon seeing me, he smirked. "Fancy meeting you here."

I smiled nervously, hiding the note behind me. "Fancy indeed, Freddie." He took a step closer to me. I had to tell him. "Fred, Raewyn stopped by."

"Oh? Is something wrong?" His eyes filled with concern for me at once.

_Don't lie to him, Ronni. _"No, nothing. I found it peculiar. She's so loyal." I laughed lightly. He looked relieved.

"That's good. Well, as much as I enjoy chit chatting with you this late at night, I should go sleep. Lots of pranking to catch up on tomorrow morning."

Uncontrollably, I smiled again. "Yes, of course." _Don't lie. He's your best friend._

"But before I do, Ronni, I have to tell you something." He paused, allowing me a moment to nod. "I...I think-"

"No, Freddie," I cut him off. _Don't lie now._ "I have to leave. I can't explain it to you right now but I will be able to soon." His face changed so quickly within a matter of moments that I wasn't entirely sure if he was relieved or incredulous. "Here's a letter for your parents. I really do appreciate everything though." I tiptoed and gave him a big hug. "I'm sorry."

I pulled away and was about to walk back to grab my things, when he reached for my hand. He pulled me so he look into my eyes. "Ronni, whatever I was about to say, forget about it."

I was about to respond, but he kept speaking, "Whatever is going on with your family is more important and I don't want anything I would have said to ruin that. You're still my best friend and I care loads about you." I nodded and grinned cheekily.

* * *

_Dear Angelina,_

_If you don't mind, I will be arriving at your house shortly. If it puts you out, I will leave just as quickly. _

_But I would like to explain a few things to you._

_On a lighter note, I think - even if I'm so young - I have some feelings for Fred. But we're twelve. I suppose I'll wait._

_~Ronni_

* * *

_To Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley family:_

_ I do apologize for having to cut my trip shortly. A few family matters popped up and I was ordered to return home. I look forward to seeing you all again and perhaps visiting next holiday break. _

_Thank you,_

_Veronica._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey. Since I was gone so long, I whipped this up so I could spoil my readers! hehe. Hopefully you guys are still loyal fans. And in case you didn't know, I revised chapter one so that it blended better with my current style of writing. haha. so same things as always: read and review. thank you for reading. and bearing with me through these dark and troubled times.

Oh and lastly, there will be one more chapter for year two. I think. It's still up in the air. I mean, there should be aftermath, right? But still. Up for debate.

Over and Out, Serafina.

P.S. OH. Please go check out my poll! I want to know what you readers think of me staying canon to the books or having my own AU. And while it doesn't seem to be too big of a deal right now, it will be once a certain Harry Potter arrives at Hogwarts. And don't worry, Fred will find out about her family. I - like Veronica - am just waiting for the right year and moment for her to tell him.


	6. Year Two, Part Four

_Dear Ronni,_  
_I hope your family worked out whatever happened over the holiday. Can't wait to see you at Hogwarts!_  
_From_,  
_Fred_

* * *

The rest of the holiday flew by - as did the rest of the school year. Here we were, at the end of our second year at Hogwarts and I was most definitely not ready to be locked away in the Malfoy Manor again.

I sighed, almost inaudibly. Now wasn't the time to get noticed, not while I was around my friends, studying for our final exams. Alicia, George, Angelina, Lee, and I were sitting in a circle on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. I had been quiet most of the time, nodding and answering questions at appropriate times, but never my usually known social self.

"How's it going, Ronni?" George asked, having noticed my nearly silent sigh. I looked up at him and smiled meekly, hoping the look in my eyes was answer enough. It wasn't. He continued, teasingly, "Is it because Fred isn't here?"

The rest of the group heard him and began chittering.

Angelina spoke first. "Yeah, George, where is our beloved Fred?"

He shrugged, not making eye contact with the rest of the group. Suspicious, I prodded him, saying, "George, where is Fred?"

"I got into detention with Snape," a voice said behind me. I turned and saw Fred, my heart beating only a little harder than before. The look on his face though told me I shouldn't smile, despite how much my heart wanted me to._ Ronni, you're 12 years old, go slowly._

"What happened?"  
"What?!"  
"Without George?"  
"How is that possible?"

The group's voices overlapped one another's until Fred raised his hand to speak. He wasn't in his usual mood after pulling a prank and receiving detention for it.

"I talked back to Snape after Potions today and he sentenced me to night detention. Bollocks," Fred deadpanned. "And since George was already off looking for Alicia-" at this, George glared at Fred "- I was the only one in trouble. Gryffindor lost 20 points, by the way."

"Oh, fantastic. Why should I keep earning points if all you ever do Fred is lose them?" I asked, a hint of mockery in my voice. Fred rolled his eyes in response and smiled. I kept looking at him, willing myself to stop. For goodness sake, I wasn't even a teenager yet. _I would grow out of these feelings, right?_ But still, the butterflies in my stomach made me want to go up to my room and squeal and scream and kick my legs giddily because Fred was adorable. And when he smiled, he was the cutest thirteen year old boy I knew. I looked away from Fred to George and sighed inaudibly, letting George know that yes, I had missed Fred.

Twelve years old and I had the biggest crush on my best friend. Twelve years old and I had a really good life at Hogwarts.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, it's been awhile. Again. Anyway, this is the shortest thing ever but I realized the thing that was keeping me back was how to write this part - or if I shouldn't at all. I really wanted to just get on to Year Three...I feel like we've been 12 for too long! Thanks, dears! Love, Serafina.


	7. Year Three, Part One

There were rumors. There were whispered conversations behind closed doors and shifty eyes all through out London, especially of those hiding in Knockturn Alley. Something was happening at Hogwarts this year, I knew it. But I couldn't discover any new information as when Auntie Narcissa and Uncle Lucius took Draco to go purchase his wand, they had bought all of my items without me. I wouldn't find anything else until the first day of school.

I had passed my final exams swimmingly and spent most of my summer sending letters to Angelina and Alicia. I couldn't write to Fred or George as a certain professor had told Lucius that I might have been "befriending the wrong sorts of people." Luckily, Snape hadn't mentioned any names but I was still under careful watch. The Johnson and Spinnet families were approved, though with a slight reluctancy. My letters were skimmed through, thus making it impossible to sneak any extra letters to the twins through my friends. _It's okay, Ronni, you'll see him in a couple weeks._

The only thing that was truly troubling was what I was going to do with my secret now that Draco would be at school with me. Sure, he would probably end up in Slytherin, but since Slytherin shares classes with Gryffindor, I could imagine him spilling to Fred's youngest brother, Ronald. I had to write to Alicia; if there was anyone who could help with my predicament and keep a secret, it was her.

I grabbed my parchment from the desk and wrote:

_Dear Alicia,_

_I know it's a bit strange to receive this letter so quickly after the last, but this is really urgent, Alicia._

_What if you had a huge secret that could affect the way people looked at you? Would your tell your friends?_

_Thank you,_

_Ronni_

I tied the piece of parchment to Raewyn's leg, knowing my uncle and aunt had no idea Raewyn had come back already from her previous errand, and sent her off into the night. I closed my window and sat back down on my bed. _What am I going to do_, I thought. Brushing my fingers through my hair, I thought about telling Fred and George and Angelina and Alicia and Lee all about my family and about how crazy Bellatrix Lestrange would forever remain He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's faithful servant. I could tell them about how they tortured people, performing dark magic with no remorse. _But that wouldn't change anything, would it?_ I needed them to know I was still the same girl they met. My family didn't make me any different.

Then again, I heard the stories of my uncle Lucius tormenting Arthur Weasley. That would make them hate me by default - the niece of the man who belittled their father. I laid back in exasperation. What was I to do?

* * *

A week later, I heard a tapping on my window. I opened it, letting Raewyn into my room and taking off the letter attached to her leg.

_Dear Ronni,_

_First off: Happy late birthday to you! You're finally a teenager! I hope this next year is full of lots of happy memories!_

_Now, as for your issue... The way I see it is that your friends are your friends and no matter terrible secret your hiding, they will still be your friends. Unless you killed someone - that's a problem. But don't worry, I will still be your friend._

_See you in a couple of days!_

_Alicia S._

"Ughh," I groaned. I knew Alicia would say something like that. She was so idealistic and goodhearted that she always saw the good in people. That just made my decision-making harder.

How could I make them see that I was nothing like my parents? The stories they must've heard from their parents, even if they were brief descriptions. Heartless. Evil. Insane. Cruel. It was enough to make the entire family seem like loyal followers, which most of the members were.

I knew I had to tell my friends, especially Fred and George. I just knew I had to.

* * *

"DID YOU SEE HIM?'

"IS THAT REALLY WHO I THINK IT IS?"

"IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM!"

"QUIET, HE'S COMING ON BOARD!"

Here I was, boarding the Hogwarts Express, keeping my eye open for a certain redheaded boy while the rest of the train quieted, speaking now in hushed voices with a hint of awe as a young, scraggly haired boy with lightning shaped scar slid into an empty compartment. _Harry Potter._ The Boy Who Lived had finally arrived at Hogwarts. He was here. I couldn't believe it.

Giving up on any sort of a glimpse of red hair, I ducked into a compartment, only to have Alicia and George bumbling in together a few seconds after. At times, I believed it to be truly weird to see George without Fred or Fred without George. The twin in front of me had his pale cheeks reddened from excitement and his knuckles were white as they gripped Alicia's arm.

"Hi, guys," I greeted, standing up to give Alicia a tight hug as a late thank you. After pulling away, George quickly hugged me, careful not to hold on a second too long. Feigning ignorance, I asked, "What's with all the commotion out there? I just heard shouts."

As we all sat down, George informed me, "Harry Potter is here, Ronni! He's really here! Fred and I saw him outside on the platform. Our mum had to help him get through the passage to find Platform 9 3/4."

Alicia's eyes lit up as he talked and when he finished, she was still dazed looking at him. I looked at her quizzically before saying, "Oh wow. I didn't know he'd be around. I suppose I always thought that after what happened, someone would keep him out of this world. For safety."

"Magic is everywhere, there's no escaping it," a voice said at the entryway of the compartment. My heart sped up as Fred entered, sitting down next to me. He quickly glanced over at Alicia and George, who were now in their own conversation, heads close together. "How are you?"

"I'm fine -" I started to say when George cut me off.

"You know, Fred, Mum said the Longbottom boy was here."

"Really now? Dad said he suspected his grandmother would keep him away from here, especially since the Malfoy kid is going here too," Fred commented. I sucked in a breath, careful not to show that this conversation affected me.

"Wait, who's the Longbottom boy?" Alicia asked, clearly confused. Both boys snapped their heads in her direction.

At the same time, they said, "You don't know about the Longbottoms?"

Fred started, in a hushed whisper, "The Longbottoms were part of the good side in the Wizarding War against ... You-Know-Who-"

"But they were tortured by a couple of Death Eaters and driven insane," George finished off.

Alicia looked furious. "Who were these Death Eaters! It's one thing to be a follower, but to torture people to the point of insanity? That's just cruel."

"Their names were Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange," the twins said. "Mum actually growls whenever their names come up - or the Malfoys."

Inside, I was screaming. How was I supposed to tell them who my family was? I had been raised to never speak to the Weasleys, to look down on them even. Uncle Lucius said Arthur Weasley always feared him and cowered away from him but I knew it was more than that. Fred and George and the rest of the clan had been raised not to fear the Malfoys - or the Lestranges - but to be disgusted them. I just knew it. I couldn't tell Fred, I couldn't tell any of them.

* * *

So far, the Sorting Ceremony was fairly boring. I had already met and talked to the youngest Weasley, who told a story of the famous Harry Potter and how he had brushed off Draco Malfoy's offer of friendship instantaneously.

Not wanting to stay and hear about Draco, I stole away from the Sorting Ceremony early to find a place to think. Instead, Alicia and Angelina followed me out, each taking one hand and leading me to the Gryffindor Common Room to see our new shared bedroom.

"Okay, Ronni, you need to talk to us now," Alicia started, sitting on one of the four beds. Angelina looked a little confused but noticed the focus in Alicia's eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "You were acting a little strange on the train, so don't pretend nothing's wrong. Especially after that letter you sent me."

I kept my eyes cast downward, playing with my fingers. "I can't tell you any-"

"Bloody hell, Ronni!" Angelina cried. "You clearly need to get something off your chest. So do it now, we're your closest friends. We won't tell anybody. _Not even the twins_."

My eyes shot up. The twins. Could I really tell Angie and Alicia before them?

I shook my head wildly. Alicia groaned as Angelina fell backwards onto her bed. Alicia said, "Ronni, please don't make this any more difficult than it is. Just tell us."

She nodded at Angie, who said seriously, "If we could conjure an Unbreakable Vow, we would. We will never, ever tell any soul what you tell us without your permission."

They kept their eyes on me, watching me as I debated internally what I could do. If I told them, I would have to tell Fred and George, perhaps not Lee. But if I didn't, who would they end up hearing the news from then? They would've thought I was hiding it to get information out of them or something. The important thing was that if they ever knew, they had to be sure I was still myself and not my family.

I nodded slowly. "Okay...what do you know about me?"

The two girls looked at me quizzically. Alicia hesitantly said, "You're...a girl. _You're our friend_."

Angelina chimed, "You're good at magic! Far best in our year!"

But neither of them could continue. They exchanged a look; I could tell it was finally dawning on them how well they actually knew me.

"Not much else, I suppose." My heart was pounding so loudly that I couldn't tell who said it but I smiled meekly at both of them anyway.

I took a deep breath and began, "That's because I've worked quite hard the last two years to keep my identity a secret. Not to harm anyone but to make sure that people could friend me for me. I talked to all of my professors before classes started to ask nicely if they could refer to me by 'Miss Ronni.' I even managed to catch up to Professor McGonagall right before the Sorting Ceremony started. It was a lot of effort really and it was unfair me to ask the professors to take extra energy to help me keep my secret. It was awfully nice of them. I suppose, they understood why I needed to keep everything such a big secret.

They understood because my last name is -" I paused. I opened my eyes to look at them. Angelina looked at me expectantly and Alicia, encouragingly. "My last name is Lestrange. As in Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, the ever so loyal servants to You-Know-Who."

Angelina exclaimed, "But they're in Azkaban! Who do you live with?"

Surprised at her reaction, I faltered, "Uh-hm. I live at the Malfoy Manor with my Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy. Draco - you know the boy who got dismissed by Harry Potter? That's my cousin. I don't want to be a part of that family. I am grateful that they kept me in their home, despite my being in Gryffindor, but that's where all appreciation for them ends. That's enough though to prove I'm not like them, right? Being in Gryffindor? I'm sorry I kept this from you both for so long and I hope you could forgive -" I was cut off by two bone crushing hugs from my friends.

"OFCOURSEWEFORGIVEYOU."

"HOWCOULDYOUTHINKWEWOULDN'T? SHAMEONYOU!"

"OHGUYS. I'MGOINGTOCRY."

_Knock knock_. The three of us pulled away to look at the doorway, where a girl with dark brown hair and a cheery face stood. She must've been our last roommate. Funny, she doesn't look like a third year.

"Hi! I'm Katie Bell! I'm a second year here and Professor McGonagall told me I would be sharing with you three. You're all third years, correct?" She exclaimed happily. "You all look so friendly!"

I looked at Angelina and Alicia and we all burst out in laughter. I spoke between bursts of laughs, "Don't worry, Katie. We're not laughing at you; we can just tell you're going to fit in nicely with us. I'm Veronica, but call me Ronni. This is Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet."

We stood up to go fully welcome Katie and get to know her better. I smiled to myself, thankful for such great and understanding friends. I could only hope that George and Fred, especially, would be just like them. I could only hope, right?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whoa whoa whoa! Two updates in a weekend!? What is this madness! We're finally slowing down, guys! Just kidding! Year Three will probably be two more parts? And I think Year Four or Five will be when I start to really slow down. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! All my love, Serafina.


End file.
